A Merry Murdoch Christmas
A Merry Murdoch Christmas is a 2 hour Christmas special that first aired on December 21, 2015 in Canada, and on December 20, 2015 in France. "The thing that I like the most about having the opportunity to do a Christmas special is that it means ''Murdoch Mysteries has become one of those shows that is loved and admired by a strong loyal audience," said the weekly drama's executive producer, Peter Mitchell. Summary The special follows Detective Murdoch and the team at Station House No. 4 who are called to investigate when a rich philanthropist is murdered, which may result in many of Toronto’s underprivileged losing Christmas after the presents he hands out every year go missing. As the investigation unfolds, Murdoch believes he has found the murderer in one Cyrus Lynch, but when he turns up dead and the presents are still missing, Murdoch and colleagues have to find out who killed him. On a snowy night before Christmas, Murdoch and Ogden are attending a party at the McGowan mansion with Inspector Brackenreid, his wife Margaret and Constables Crabtree and Higgins. The evening’s guests, who include orphans and patients from the Hospital for Sick Children, are being treated to a production of The Little Match Girl featuring a young Mary Pickford in the title role. But for the children the real treat is when Mr. Rankin and hostess Mrs. Millicent McGowan introduce their special guest, St. Nick. Unfortunately, when the curtain lifts to reveal Alister McGowan, the philanthropist host in a Santa suit, he’s lifeless and the generously donated gifts for the needy children have been stolen. As Murdoch investigates McGowan’s murder, he learns the local business tycoon was avowed enemies with his former partner Cyrus Lynch. The Toronto Constabulary is unable to locate their prime suspect, but has little difficulty finding the missing booty, which is being handed out on the street by a man claiming to be the real St. Nick. Despite the protestations of his helper, Mary Pickford, they arrest him. For Brackenreid, the crime brings up sour memories of childhood Christmas disappointments, leading him to admonish Constable Jackson for putting up holiday decorations in the stationhouse. Meanwhile, Crabtree is sullen when his own plans go awry and it appears he will be alone for the holidays. But when nefarious forces intent on tarnishing the spirit and goodwill of the season suddenly appear, Murdoch realizes that in addition to solving a terrible crime, he must also save Christmas. Character Revelations * Young Thomas was visited by Krampus after an argument with his father which explains the Inspector's 'Humbug' attitude towards Christmas. * Constable Slugger Jackson has the Spirit of Christmas. * George believes in Krampus but not Kris Kringle. * Rare moment, if not the first time, George calls Dr. Ogden by her first name. * Julia is on the Naughty List according to Kris Kringle, after her "Unwrap me, William!" Christmas Eve surprise for William, which turns out to be an altogether shock for herself, William and George! Continuity * The reason for Inspector Brackenreid's 'Bah Humbug!' attitude also explains the opening scene of ''Twentieth Century Murdoch when he says, "Christmas seem to hit me harder each year, Murdoch," and he missed Margaret's rum pudding that Christmas. * William experiments with his first Christmas tree lights, to replace candles which are a fire hazard. * Crabtree's Aunts are still full of surprises. * A woman of action once again, Julia Ogden delivers and prompts, "...always enjoy a good Christmas punch" from the Inspector. * George and Julia have seen each other in the altogether in [[Murdoch Au Naturel|''Murdoch Au Naturel]]'; they share an unexpected intimacy in this one, too. * By the conclusion, there are nearly twelve Jilliam kisses and a very happy Crabtree. Historical Reference * Mary Pickford was a Canadian-American motion picture actress, co-founder of the film studio United Artists and one of the original 36 founders of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. She was known as "America's Sweetheart".[1] * Margaret makes eggnog for the first time. The origins, etymology, and the ingredients used to make the original eggnog drink are debated. Eggnog may have originated in East Anglia, England; or it may have simply developed from posset, a medieval European beverage made with hot milk.The "nog" part of its name may stem from the word noggin, a Middle English term for a small, carved wooden mug used to serve alcohol. However, the British drink was also called an Egg Flip, from the practice of "flipping" (rapidly pouring) the mixture between two pitchers to mix it. * The history of the Krampus figure has been theorized as stretching back to Pre-Christian Alpine traditions. He is a horned, anthropomorphic figure who, during the Christmas season, punishes children who have misbehaved, in contrast with Saint Nicholas, who rewards the well-behaved with gifts. * The invention of the incubator in 1880 ignited a dramatic outpouring of popular and professional excitement over the prospect of reducing pre-mature infant mortality. Yet the technology itself progressed slowly and fitfully over the next 50 years. * This two-hour holiday special features homages and references to a significant number of beloved Christmas stories and movies: ** The pantomime The Little Match Girl is based on a fairy tale by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen (1805-1875), it was first published December 1845. ** Brackenreid's humbug attitude toward Christmas is a reference to Ebenezer Scrooge from Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol; Margaret even refers to him as "Ebenezer", ("I heard that!" "Good!"); ** Along with the character Robert Kratchet who is a reference to Ebenezer Scrooge's assistant Bob Cratchit in A Christmas Carol. ** The subplot of an old man dressed as Santa Claus and believing himself to be so while others believe him to be not in the right state of mind is a reference to Miracle on 34th Street. ** The plot point of a beast who sets out to steal presents and ruin Christmas is a reference to Dr Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!. The initial suspect is a Mr. Lynch. ** A sad and depressed Crabtree on a bridge in a flurry of snow, recalling voices from earlier that day, is reminiscent of another George on a bridge in the Frank Capra film It's a Wonderful Life. ** Murdoch's struggle with his electric Christmas lights (causing a blackout) is a reference to a similar scene in National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. ** When Crabtree and Higgins are on the street collecting donations, a small boy walks by with a small, spindly Christmas tree in a reference to A Charlie Brown Christmas. Trivia *The first-ever holiday special for ''Murdoch Mysteries''. *According to CBC, the special is independent from season 9; however continuity wise it comes after [[Pipe Dreamzzz|Pipe Dreamzzz]] and before [[Raised On Robbery|Raised On Robbery]]. *CBC News’ chief correspondent Peter Mansbridge, makes a cameo appearance as the Toronto mayor’s aide. *The characters Mr & Mrs. Millicent McGowan are named after Michael McGowan, who directed the special. *Georgina Reilly is absent from the special, as her character departed the show in the episode [[Double Life|Double Life]]. *Brendan Coyle, Kelly Rowan and Ed Asner are guest stars. *Second time a Downton Abbey cast member guest stars; the first time was in ''Winston's Lost Night'''. *Possible Christmas ornament of Murdoch's hat may be new holiday MM merchandise. It is! As of Nov. 7, 2015, the Murdoch Homburg hat ornament now at hmv Canada stores across the country (Canada only for now, sorry). *Writer Peter Mitchell wrote this episode while in Paris, in the middle of a heat wave. *First ever brand integration between ''Murdoch Mysteries and SickKids who is celebrating their 140th anniversary. Children and staff appear as extras in the episode. Hélène Joy also appears in the Sickids PSA *The third Murdoch Mysteries album [http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/robertcarli3 A Merry Murdoch Christmas: Music from the Holiday Special]'' ''by composer Robert Carli is released and available for download. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Kristian Bruun as Constable Slugger Jackson Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Jayden Greig as Bobby Brackenreid David Huband as Mayor Clarkson Sean Harraher as Constable Worseley Guest Cast Ed Asner as Kris Kringle Brendan Coyle as Mr. Rankin Kelly Rowan as Mrs. Millicent McGowan Peyton Kennedy as Mary Pickford Peter Mansbridge as Mayor's Aide Other Cast Randall Edwards as Robert Kratchet Jenny Young as Sick Kid's Staffer Drew Davis as Kenneth Alexander Davis as Young Brackenreid Martin Kaye as Butcher Gavin Williams as Tramp Helen King as Lynch's Servant Geoffrey Antoine as Groundsman Steve Boleantu as Carnival Worker Livia Barrett as Mother Thomas Craig as Brackenreid's Dad Featuring St. Michael's Choir School The Baker Street Victorian Caroller Gallery mmXmas Sleigh1.JPG|Dashing through the snow... XmaS9 4.JPG|link=William-Julia Relationship mmXmas Choral.jpg mmXmas CrimeScene1.JPG|Christmas crime scene MmXmas Gazette.JPG|Who Killed St. Nick?|link=Toronto Gazette mmXmas George.JPG|Telegram for George mmXmas siting.JPG|Reporting a sighting... mmXmas FromBeast.JPG|From the Christmas beast - Krampus' horn? mmXmas Gazette 2.JPG|Christmas Killer Still at Large mmXmas Gazette 3.JPG|...reign in your flights of fancy! mmXmas Eve Surprise.JPG|Taken by surprise on Christmas eve... Murdoch_Dinner.jpg|Do you not hang your stockings at Christmas? Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Season Error Category:Specials Category:Christmas Special